tenemos un plan
by migue . A
Summary: Peter tiene un plan para estar con Seba, pero sera Seba querer estar con peter? vamos lean no hay nada que perder


**E estado buscando algún fic acerca de rock bone y no los he encontrado así que decidí hacer uno yo mismo y a quien no le guste puede irse a la verga y de regreso :)**

Capítulo 1:

Todos los integrantes excepto seba estaban en la sala de ensayo.

POV: Seba

E estado pensando mucho acerca del secreto que le estoy ocultando a mi banda y más que nada a Peter. Bueno aquí va mi secreto… la verdad es que desde que empezamos a grabar con Beto he desarrollado algo así como amor por Peter y no sé si decirle o mejor me quedo como uno de sus muchos amigos

Entre directamente al estudio de grabación a que hace ya 15 min. Que debería haber estado aquí pero la verdad es que no quería ver a Peter, porque siento que si lo veo podría decirle toda la verdad

"llegaste tarde" ya sorprendente solo entro y ya estoy recibiendo regaños de parte Peter no podría ser peor

"si lo se Peter ya no me digas" dije simplemente sin mirar hacia donde estaba

"pero yo no dije nada" ok eso me sorprendió pes pensé haber oído su voz, pero al parecer era la voz de lola, como pude confundir la voz de lola con la de Peter pero creo que es solo porque no puse demasiada atención

"lo siento Peter creo que te confundí con lola" me siento tan avergonzado

"no te preocupes Seba todos cometemos un error"

"Peter desde cuando eres tan amable? " creo que lola estaba un poco enojada

"bueno… oye Seba necesito hablar contigo"

Salimos un momento de la sala y comenzó a hablar

"necesito que me ayudes"

"en que quieres que te ayude?"

"quiero terminar con Lola"

"Por qué?"

"ella se ha vuelto… no se ya no es lo mismo"

"ok, y como quieres que te ayude?"

"no lo sé"

"genial" si claro esto es genial

"lo tengo, Lola romperá con migo si piensa que la estoy engañando

"eso serviría si ella misma no te hubiera ayudado con eso antes recuerdas?"

"cierto, pero quien dijo que sería con una chica?" esto me está confundiendo cada vez mas

"espera de que estas hablando?"

"quiero que me ayudes a romper con Lola, tu saldrás con migo hasta que nos descubra"

"Peter no creo que sea buena idea"

"por favor Seba ayúdame" puso los ojos de cachorro, odio y amo cuando hace esos ojos de cachorro

"está bien pero solo será un tiempo ok? Y si Lola no rompe contigo en un mes el plan se acaba"

"genial y que tal u beso para comenzar con esta relación?" no puedo creer lo que dijo o mejor dicho en la forma en que o dijo no parecía decirlo en forma de broma y antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar él se acercó y junto sus labios con los míos no pude resistir y correspondí el beso y en cuanto me di cuenta de esto me aleje lo más que pude de él.

"lo siento Seba creo que me pase con lo del beso" pude notar el rubor que llegaba a sus mejillas y creo que mi propio rubor está subiendo

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta de la sala de ensayo y pude ver la cara de Lola

"si ya acabaron de hablar, podemos seguir ensayando?"

"sí, claro que podemos seguir ensayando" ya casi entraba dejando a un Peter muy confundido "O y Peter sobre lo otro, claro que te ayudare con el problema"

"gracias"

Entramos en la sala y comenzamos a ensayar

POV: Peter

Cuando acabamos de grabar me encontré con Lola en mi casa para discutir un tema muy muy importante

"Por fin llegas"

"no es mi culpa no poder haber salido antes de mi casa" la invite a pasar y comenzamos

"bueno el plan va como lo planeamos"

"enserio? No puedo esperar para verlos juntos"

Si así es, Lola y yo habíamos descubierto que yo le gustaba a Seba y como a mí también me gusta Seba decidimos hacer un plan para que Seba y yo pudiéramos estar juntos

"y sigue pensando que tú y yo estamos saliendo?"

"si, pero crees que este plan funcione?"

"si, estoy segura, y no hay forma de que Seba y tú no estos"

"y como sabes que en verdad le gusto?"

"ya te lo dije encontré su libreta llena de _s y p, Peter 3 _ y demás cosas y si eso no significa que le gustas no sé qué significa"

"si esto no funciona, juro que te mato "

"si claro solo inténtalo"

"bueno entonces en cuanto tiempo terminaremos con nuestro noviazgo falso?"

"si no mal recuerdo el té dijo que tenías que terminar con migo e un mes máximo cierto?"

"si" la verdad es que no puedo esperar un mes para que Seba sea oficialmente mi novio. Seba me ha gustado desde hace un tiempo pero cuando Lola me dijo que encontró su libreta con esos dibujos mi corazón casi saltaba de la emoción y no me lo podía creer, Seba tiene los mimos sentimientos por mí

"oye y crees poder esperar un mes completo?"

"la verdad? No"

"entonces hay que acelerar el plan"

"genial"

Comenzamos a discutir un poco más acerca de cómo hacer que Seba admita su enamoramiento por mí y luego ella se marchó. Quede solo en casa ya que mi mama y mi papa estaban en una cita, mi hermana en una casa de una de sus amigas y Joe estaba con sus fans.

Creo que podría llamar a Seba, si eso es lo que are, me dirigía al teléfono y comencé a marcar su número de celular

"bueno?, quien habla?"

"hola Seba habla Peter me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa"

"ok, estaré ahí en unos minutos"

POV: Seba

Me estoy preparando para ir a la casa de Peter, no creo que haya sido una buena idea haberle dicho que si le ayudaría a romper con Lola y espero que él pueda entender que me quiero retractar y creo que ya me voy porque si no llegare muy tarde a la casa de peter.

**No puedo decir que espero que les haya gustado porque en realidad este fic lo estoy escribiendo por sacar algo que hasta ahora no e encontrado y que me gusta mucho aunque si les gusto que bueno bye**


End file.
